home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 674 (22 Nov 1990)
Synopsis [[Karen Dean|Karen]] helps [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] open up the [[Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|Diner]], still disappointed at how the previous night's dinner had gone. [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] comes in to thank her and says he thought it was great. The only thing missing is that he hadn't had a chance to do this. He quickly kisses her, much to her delight. It's [[Patricia Coleman|Miss Coleman's]] first day at the school and [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] is concerned about what will happen if the students find out about her past. It turns out she already has thought of a way of dealing with it. She tells her class straight away that she used to teach in a Catholic school and that she used to be a nun. She encourages them to tell all their nun jokes so they can be got out of the way. One student in the class - Darren - is much more interested in how Patricia appears to know [[Blake Dean|Blake]] already. He continues to taunt Blake about it throughout the day. At break, Patricia tells Donald she met Blake in church and that she will do something about the teasing before the end of the day. [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]]'s bored out of her tree from having to rest up and hangs around in the Diner. She tells [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] that she can continue working there for now. In Alf's store, [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] is full of Christmas cheer. She takes it upon herself to redecorate the shop. In typical Marilyn fashion, the shop looks more like Santa's grotto than a store. Donald isn't enjoying the modern day script for Romeo and Juliet at all and openly despairs at times. When it gets to the scene where [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] and [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] have to kiss, it gets too much for Blake and he knocks over the chair in front of him. Bobby tells [[Steven Matheson|Steven]] it's about time he got his driving licence. He doesn't think he's good enough to pass but she disagrees. Taking the bull by the horn, she rings the test centre in [[Yabbie Creek]] and finds out there's a vacancy tomorrow. She takes Steven out to practice and tells him she'll come with him tomorrow. They agree to keep it as their secret. In class, Patricia asks Darren to stand up. She explains how she knows Blake. If anyone has seen her car, they'll know it's an old bomb. When she got to Summer Bay, it needed a push start and that's where Blake came in. He didn't want to mention it because he didn't want to be seen as a teacher's pet. Put in his place, Darren sits down. After the class, Blake speaks to Patricia and says he thought nuns couldn't lie. She agrees with him and says that she hasn't lied but her timelines can get a bit muddled. Outside the school she gets Blake to push start her car. When Steven gets home, there is a Christmas card on the table for him. It's from [[Jennifer Atkinson|Jennifer]]. He picks up the phone and calls directory enquiries. He gets her new phone number and her address. Cast *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Steven Matheson]] - [[Adam Willits]] Guest Cast *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] *Darren - Tom Taylor - * Writer - Dave Worthington * Director - Mark Piper * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 673 (21 Nov 1990)]] Next Ep [[Ep 675 (26 Nov 1990)]]